


Fragancia

by Zahaki



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seduction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: Lloyd experimenta algunos cambios en su convivencia con su compañero de habitación, sin prever que éstos revolucionarían su vida.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fragancia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hacía mucho que quería publicar algo de mi ship principal del ToS y al fin lo he conseguido. Puede que la historia no sea demasiado elaborada, aun así espero que puedan disfrutarla.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> -BL. Explícito. No acostumbro a hacerlo pero con este fic se me antojó. Atenerse los que no les agrade el género.
> 
> -Insinuaciones de putería. Si está Zelos, hay putería(?)
> 
> -Insinuaciones de violencia. Nada relacionado los bebés, por el contrario, fue un agente externo.
> 
> -Posibles errores. Si bien he revisado el escrito varias veces, tenga en consideración que es extenso y se me pudieron escapar algunos detalles.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia es propiedad de Namco Bandai, a los que agradezco por darme un juego tan bello que me sigue dando feels a años de haberlo jugado.

Si Lloyd creyera en el karma, definitivamente comenzaría a rebuscar entre sus memorias algo que le hiciera reconocer que era merecedor de tan mala suerte, no obstante, aquello era inútil pues bien sabía que no pudo haber hecho nada tan malo -además de algunas travesuras infantiles- como para colocarlo en tan molesta situación.

La primera vez que vio a Zelos _petulante_ Wilder, no tuvo una mayor impresión de él. Considerando el pequeño mundo en el que había crecido, podía describirlo como alguien un par de años mayor, con mucho dinero y una gran boca; imagen que mantuvo incluso tras compartir habitación con él un tiempo en la Universidad de Thete’alla para ver sus cursos prácticos de mantenimiento mecánico.

El sitio en el que actualmente residía era un amplio conjunto de edificios ornamentales que albergaban a un gran número de estudiantes desde los lugares más recónditos de Tethe’alla y Sylbarant sin distinción de curso o incluso carreras. El por qué le tocó precisamente quedar con alguien mayor que él y que no había visto ni siquiera por casualidad en el edificio de su facultad nunca había supuesto todo un dilema hasta ese fatídico sábado posterior a dos meses de su llegada en el que unos suaves ronquidos y palabras inconexas le arrebataron el sueño a las primeras horas del amanecer.

—No, ahí no mi dulce flor…—gemía en sueños Zelos mientras se removía en su cama y dejaba que su cabello rojo se derramara hasta casi alcanzar el suelo— sabes que tengo cosquillas en los costados… Ah ¿no sabías? Bueno, pero tu amiga sí sabía…

La habitación había quedado inmersa en un desagradable rastro de alcohol que le provocó ligeras nauseas cuando sus sentidos fueron obligados a despertar a causa de los balbuceos poco entendibles del pelirrojo y tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse si no quería provocar una jaqueca por el estrepitoso despertar, pues el madrugar ese día no estaba entre sus planes. Más resoplidos y otros ronquidos suaves le sucedieron antes de que todo volviera a quedar en silencio. Lloyd, quien ya se había incorporado y yacía sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo el relajado cuerpo de su compañero durmiendo en una posición que amenazaba todas las leyes de la física desde hacía una hora aproximadamente, se preguntó a qué hora Zelos había llegado como para que él no lo notara.

Sin duda había sido tarde.

Emitió un resoplido y se refregó con ambas manos el rostro para terminar de desperezarse y, a sabiendas que había llegado el momento, se vio obligado a ponerse en marcha.

Una vez aseado y bien despierto, salió del cuarto de baño secándose con fuerza el castaño cabello mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a la cama contigua a la suya sin poder evitar fruncir el entrecejo confundido por la forma en la que el chico se aferraba a la almohada como si fuese otra persona. Un rastro de líquido viscoso y brillante que colgaba desde los labios entreabiertos de su compañero había humedecido ligeramente las cobijas sin que el otro reparara o se incomodara por ello.

Zelos era de vida alegre y aunque Lloyd no destacaba precisamente por ser listo, no le hizo falta observar demasiado al otro para llegar a esa conclusión.

Salidas nocturnas, copas de fino alcohol y un gran número de personas a su alrededor consumían la destellante juventud del otro; si es que acaso la manera en la que habitación seguía con ese dulcificado y empalagoso aroma a licor no era suficiente prueba, Lloyd no podía decir qué más lo sería.

Arrugó ligeramente la nariz y dirigió la mirada al reloj de la mesita que dividía las dos camas. Diez menos quince mostraba el aparato provocando que se apresurara. Quedando suficientemente satisfecho con el nivel de humedad de su cabello, se terminó dejando el paño alrededor del cuello para dirigirse hacia la cama aún ocupada.

—Zelos —llamó moviendo el hombro del otro un par de veces—. Vamos despierta, se hace tarde.

—Oh, vamos mi ángel por piedad… _no grites._

Lloyd bufó con un tinte áspero haciendo un sonido que se acercó a un gruñido, pero estaba muy lejos de estar irritado.

—Nadie está gritando y no soy ningún ángel.

Un párpado se levantó con pereza revelando un color azul profundo nublado por la somnolencia. La expresión adormilada de Zelos comenzó a fruncirse poco a poco, aunque en la forma imposible en la que la mitad de su cara estaba aplastada contra la almohada no causaba el efecto deseado. Lloyd contuvo el gesto divertido más preocupado por apresurar al chico.

—Demonios, sólo es Lloyd —dijo el pelirrojo con decepción—. Si alguien va a tener la desfachatez de despertarme un fin de semana no me molestaría que fuese una delicada princesa…

Lloyd rodó los ojos separándose de la cama.

—Lamento arruinar tus fantasías, pero ya casi son las diez. ¿No tienes que ir a Meltokio?

Sin volver a dirigirle la mirada y buscando en su closet, se apoderó de una camiseta negra y un suéter rojo, dejando a un lado el paño para comenzar a vestirse. Tras de él escuchó a Zelos removiéndose en la cama, pero al quedar de nuevo todo en silencio optó por mirar sobre su hombro para comprobar qué hacía el otro chico, quien se había quedado inmóvil como si aún procesara el hecho de estar despierto. Lloyd restándole importancia a la apariencia enmarañada de su cabello, buscó unos tirantes y los ajustó a su pantalón para cruzarlos a su espalda como de costumbre.

—No sé si te lo han dicho, amigo mío, pero tienes un pésimo gusto para vestirte.

Acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, le restó importancia sin despegar la vista del ajuste de su cinturón al nivel de la cremallera de su pantalón.

—No busco verme bien, sólo estar cómodo —al comprobar su apariencia y ver que todo estuviera aparentemente en su lugar -o al menos quedando bastante satisfecho- se giró a comprobar la hora para luego darle una rápida mirada a Zelos con la intención de hacer algo de presión, pero el otro seguía sentado tranquilamente en su cama arrastrando los dedos por su cabello para darle un orden que Lloyd sabía que no conseguiría sin un utensilio apropiado—. ¿No te estás tomando mucho tiempo?

Zelos lo miró con suspicacia y Lloyd supo que había cometido un error.

—Oh cariño, si no te conociera, diría que pretendes ahuyentarme. ¿Quieres que te deje _a solas,_ Lloyd?

Abrió la boca, pero el sonido no salió sino tras unos cinco segundos, confirmándole a Zelos que, de hecho, había acertado.

—N-no es eso —titubeó Lloyd fingiendo que se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo sin hacer nada decente en esos mechones que llevaban años en la misma posición—. Tú acostumbras a visitar a tu hermana los fines de semana y pensé que se te había hecho tarde…

A Lloyd por supuesto, le extrañó que la ponzoñosa lengua de Zelos se quedara quieta, pero al mirar el reflejo tras de él comprobó que el chico no le había creído. El pelirrojo se paró detrás de él e inclinándose hasta apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, sonrió de esa manera que para nada le divertía.

—Algún día tendrás que presentarme a esa princesita que viene a hacerte la visita.

Lloyd lo observó atónito alejándose de él.

—¡¿C-cómo sa-

—¿Que cómo sé? —completó Zelos con aire de superioridad mientras batía una gruesa capa de cabello rojo sobre su hombro— Eres demasiado ingenuo y transparente, Lloyd. Y por eso _me agradas_.

Sabiéndose descubierto, desvió la mirada al reloj, Colette llegaba en una hora y Zelos estaría ahí. No dudaba que comenzara a atacarla como a cualquier chica que conocía.

El otro volvió a reír llamando de nuevo su atención.

—No te preocupes, me iré, me iré. Quedé en verme con una linda gatita antes de ir visitar a Seles —aceptó al tiempo que se dirigía al cuarto de baño, devolviendo la mirada con picardía antes de encerrarse—, pero Lloyd, no creas que siempre estaré dispuesto a retirarme cuando quieras privacidad.

A Lloyd le subió el color hasta el rostro, poco acostumbrado a ser molestado así.

—¡E-ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación!

Pero ya Zelos estaba cantando a todo pulmón bajo la ducha.

.

Zelos se había marchado 15 minutos antes de que Colette llegara y Lloyd no sabía si sentirse dichoso o verdaderamente ansioso.

El cómo su compañero de cuarto sabía que recibía a la rubia los fines de semana seguía resultando todo un misterio, pues él no conocía a nadie de ese piso y tampoco había visto a sus vecinos interactuando con Zelos como para que tal comentario pudiera llegar a sus oídos. Además de eso, había notado que el edificio para los fines de semana estaba prácticamente vacío así que cada vez se le hacía más improbable que alguien le hubiera dicho directamente.

No obstante, estos pensamientos no hostigaron a Lloyd demasiado tiempo y terminó relegándolos a un plano secundario.

Colette, como siempre, llegó con una amplia sonrisa y muchas, _pero muchas_ frutas en una bolsa de supermercado, las cuales serían historia para el final de la tarde. Lloyd le devolvió la sonrisa apartándose a un lado para invitarla a pasar.

Al muchacho no le pasó desapercibido que la chica comenzó a mover la nariz, olfateando, y él maldijo mentalmente a Zelos. Ni siquiera porque había abierto la ventana el olor desaparecía.

—Mi compañero llegó algo pasado de tragos anoche —explicó rápidamente.

La rubia asintió comprensiva y se sentó en la cama de Lloyd sin perder la oportunidad de ir por una manzana. Lloyd siempre dijo que si ella pudiera ser definida por alguna otra especie diría que es “fructívora”. Se dejó caer frente a ella, ocupando la vacía cama de Zelos.

—Genis te manda sus saludos y Raine dice que quiere venir a verificar tu progreso.

Los hombros de Lloyd se hundieron mientras hacía un fingido llanto.

—La profesora Raine ya debería dejarme quieto.

—Al menos no podrá hacerlo en mucho tiempo —dijo y Lloyd ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. Le dieron el cargo de profesora de arqueología en la Academia de Sybak.

—¡Oye eso es genial! La profesora debe estar más en su estado _cotico._

—Psicótico —corrigió Colette con una risilla.

El siguiente par de horas, la chica se encargó de ponerle al día con todos los pormenores de su hogar y los últimos acontecimientos. Personas que habían llegado, otras que partían a distintas partes a labrar su futuro y otros temas de menor relevancia a los que prestó la misma atención y emoción; pues siendo Iselia un pueblo tan pequeño no había demasiadas oportunidades de destacar. Sin embargo, bajo la tutela de la Profesora Raine Sage habían egresado de su escuela local muy buenos prospectos.

Por supuesto, Lloyd no era uno de ellos, pero se esforzaba y eso era lo importante.

—Zelos a veces me molesta diciéndome campesino.

—¿Zelos?

—Ah, mi compañero de dormitorio. Es de otra facultad, pero no le he preguntado cuál.

Colette asintió mientras arrancaba un gajo de una mandarina recién pelada.

—¿Viene hoy?

—¿Eh?

—Tu compañero —aclaró ella—. Me gustaría conocerlo. Es extraño que nunca esté aquí cuando vengo los fines de semana.

A Lloyd le tomó algo de tiempo responder, y aunque no comprendía del todo esa repentina renuencia a que su amiga conociera a su compañero, no podía decir que fuese algo tajante o a lo que se negaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—No lo creo, va todos los fines de semana a visitar a su hermana.

—Podrías planificar para que le acompañemos a hacer la visita.

Lloyd sin saber cómo responder a eso terminó asintiendo sin mucho ánimo.

—Le preguntaré, pero no prometo nada —contestó al tiempo que recibía un gajo de la mandarina que aún comía Colette.

.

Zelos no llegó sino hasta pasado el mediodía del día siguiente, justo en el momento en el que Lloyd había decidido con todas sus fuerzas ponerse a estudiar.

El problema no era que Lloyd fuese irresponsable, incluso se le conocía por su dedicación y buena disposición en el pueblo. No obstante, su nivel de distracción era demasiado elevado para esas actividades. Cada vez que decidía que tomaría un tema con seriedad, el universo conspiraba en su contra para impedirlo.

Y ese día el universo volvía a conspirar tomando la forma de Zelos quien, para terminar de coronar la tarde, no había llegado precisamente silencioso. Lloyd lanzó un resoplido frustrado y terminó mirando hacia el otro, que ingresaba en la habitación con una chaqueta descansando sobre su hombro y lo que parecía ser una lata vacía de alguna bebida energética.

—Oh, querido muchacho, qué miseria la tuya tener que estudiar con tan hermoso día que hace hoy.

—Todos tenemos que hacerlo en algún momento —respondió con derrota, pero al echar una mirada hacia la ventana no pudo darle mayor razón a Zelos—. Por cierto, ¿en qué momento estudias tú?

Zelos lo miró como si hubiera pronunciado una blasfemia.

—Querido amigo, el Gran Zelos Wilder no necesita hacer cosas tan mundanas como estudiar.

Lloyd simplemente respondió con una expresión fastidiada y volvió a centrar su vista en la lectura, aunque de antemano, eso era batalla perdida. Podía escuchar a Zelos dando tumbos por la habitación, removiendo cosas, tarareando una melodía, cambiándose de ropa.

Por algún extraño motivo sentía sus sentidos más despiertos que nunca.

Había un olor floral flotando por la habitación y él sabía que no era nada que estuviera ahí antes de la irrupción del otro. Volvió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, Zelos le daba la espalda mientras deslizaba una franelilla de algodón rosa por sus brazos antes de dejar que ésta cayera y lo cubriera, ocultando de su magnetizada vista la forma de los músculos bien formados en una espalda delineada y blanquecina. Lloyd desvió de nuevo la mirada al libro con repentino nerviosismo, experimentando como la saliva se negaba a deslizarse por su garganta. Las fórmulas matemáticas de niveles básicos que se suponía ya debía saber ahora tenían menos sentido para él.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, comenzó a golpetear con la borra del lápiz su cuaderno de apuntes con insistencia, empeñándose en obtener una concentración que por lo visto ya no obtendría. Su empeño en volver a concentrarse, le abstrajo de su alrededor por un breve lapso y esto no le permitió percatarse del momento en el que Zelos se había acercado dejándose caer en la orilla de su cama.

La barbilla de Zelos apoyada sobre el hombro de Lloyd hizo que éste girara encontrándose con un rostro claro remarcado en delicadeza y sus labios cerca de sí, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio y la fuerza de los brazos, que ya llevaban un tiempo apoyados en la cama. No obstante, el otro hizo caso omiso a su estupefacción y se centró en su cuaderno de apuntes.

—Ya veo porqué te tomas tanto tiempo con esta tontería —resopló Zelos acariciándole la mejilla con su aliento.

El olor floral que había sentido anteriormente se hizo mucho más intenso y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo expedía el ondulado cabello de Zelos que caía con soltura dando un giro sobre la cama. El cuerpo de Lloyd se tensó, aunque no pudo saber si el otro lo notó o simplemente decidió ignorarlo y atender a su capricho de presionarse aún más contra él, negándole la capacidad de recuperar la respiración con normalidad.

Zelos le arrebató el lápiz y comenzó a hacer trazos rápidos sobre su libro antes de que el castaño se viera obligado a prestarle atención a lo que hacía y descifrara en más seguros de los necesarios lo que ocurría.

—¡Oye! Ni siquiera yo escribo en mis libros.

—Es grafito, lo puedes borrar cuando gustes. Fíjate en esto —señaló un punto en el libro con resuelta indiferencia—. Lo estás haciendo de la manera larga y tediosa, si tan sólo simplificas utilizando esta fórmula obtendrás el mismo resultado sin hacer todo esto.

Lloyd observando como los números aparecían en su cuaderno bajo la estilizada letra de Zelos, pudo reunir la concentración necesaria para milagrosamente entender el punto que el chico planteaba.

Ahora era tan claro…

—Y si quieres seguir haciéndolo del método tradicional, puedes igual usar esta fórmula para hacer la comprobación. De todos modos, ¿dónde demonios está tu calculadora? ¿No se supone que los frikis de ingeniería deberían tener una pegada al pecho como los de la iglesia con los Estatutos de Martel?

—No necesito una calculadora —resopló Lloyd no sin cierta testarudez y tomando de vuelta el lápiz—. Y no soy ningún friki.

—Yo diría que sí la necesitas, pero si quieres seguir partiéndote la cabeza, adelante. Yo no me opondré en tu honesto camino a la mecánica y grasa.

Tan pronto que ni siquiera su cuerpo tuvo capacidad de reaccionar, su cuerpo se vio liberado del peso de la mitad del cuerpo de Zelos. El aroma floral que había sentido anteriormente se agitó contra su nariz inundando sus sentidos nuevamente y dejándole con una sensación de embriaguez y atracción difícil de definir.

El chico pelirrojo terminó por dejarse caer en su propia cama con un el sonido sordo de las sábanas ahogándose contra su cuerpo y luego cayó el silencio.

Lloyd se esmeró en fingir que estudiaba, pero llegado a cierto punto, el asunto comenzó a parecerle ridículo. Cerró el libro sin molestarse en el volumen del ruido seco que hicieron las páginas al cachetearse entre sí, y al parecer esa fue la señal para despertar las ganas de molestar ya antes conocidas de Zelos, que se acomodó en un codo mirándole con expresión divertida.

—¿Y bien?

Lloyd alzó una ceja colocando libro y cuaderno de apuntes sobre su lado de la mesa

—¿“Y bien” qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

Zelos movió las cejas de una manera cómica y teatral antes de hablar ante la falta de comprensión de Lloyd.

—¿Cómo que “ _qué”_? —A Lloyd le dio la ligera impresión de que su voz sonaba ofendida— ¿Acaso no piensas contarme como te va con la gatita que metes aquí cuando no estoy?

Lloyd quiso molestarse por la manera en la que Zelos hablaba de su amiga aunque sus expresiones no tuvieran la intención de ofender a Colette, pero lo cierto es que éste se mostraba con tanta impaciencia de conocer los detalles que le fue imposible contener la risa. Su cuerpo primero tembló y luego su voz salió haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara por la agitación de su caja torácica. Golpeó el colchón varias veces mientras la voz indignada del pelirrojo se confundía con el sonido de sus carcajadas.

Tras unos largos segundos en los que su respiración comenzó a fallarle, los sonidos de su risa fueron reemplazados por quejidos de dolor cuando Zelos, ágil como gato, saltó de su cama para colocarse a su espalda y estirar uno de los brazos hacia atrás con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostuvo su pie trayéndolo hacia arriba en una posición realmente aniquiladora para alguien tan hosco como él.

—¡Zelos! —se quejó dando puñetazos de dolor con su mano libre y retorciéndose para al menos hacer que el otro perdiera el equilibrio y se bajara de él, mas lo único que consiguió fue que restringiera más su cuerpo— ¡Maldición, eso duele!

—Es el castigo que merecen los plebeyos por intentar pasarse de listos con el Elegido de la familia Wilder —bromeó el otro haciendo uso de una fuerza que Lloyd sinceramente desconocía que podía tener—. Vamos, no tienes que pasar por esto. Sólo hice una pregunta inocente.

¿Inocente? Ya a Lloyd le encantaría saber qué parte de esa pregunta calificaba con la palabra inocencia.

—Demonios, ella es sólo una amiga. ¡Lo juro!

El chico castaño volvió a retorcerse aprovechando que Zelos había aflojado el agarre para liberarse y dejarse caer contra la pared como medida protectora de la destreza de su contrincante.

—¿Y a qué se debía tanto misterio? —preguntó irritado

—No era ningún misterio —repuso sentándose y acariciándose el brazo contorsionado—. Simplemente no te dije porque no creí que te interesaría.

Bueno, sólo una parte era cierta.

Zelos enterró sus dedos entre la revuelta cabellera con aire entre decepcionado y exasperado.

—De hecho, no me interesa, pero si pareces querer ocultarlo por supuesto que despierta mi curiosidad.

Lloyd abrió la boca para replicar, pero tan rápido como lo hizo la cerró de nuevo sabiendo que una negación sería una mentira. Ciertamente no había querido decirle a Zelos que Colette lo visitaba con frecuencia y aún no estaba del todo seguro del motivo.

—¿Y cómo supiste que recibo visitas?

—Eso fue lo de menos —replicó Zelos con una sacudida de hombros indiferente—. Tú no usas perfume, Lloyd.

—¿Y eso qué? —inquirió sin encontrar la relación entre ambos asuntos.

Zelos le dio una mirada extraña, una mirada expresiva en un sentido que él no sabía definir. Pocas veces había experimentado la inseguridad de conocer las respuestas y aparentemente, estaba en una de esas ocasiones.

—Significa precisamente eso, cariño.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes más. La de uno exhibía una traviesa y fingida indiferencia, la del otro estaba colmada de curiosa ansiedad. El pelirrojo terminó incorporándose con un bostezo y tras pellizcar juguetonamente la mejilla de Lloyd se dirigió a su propia cama y se enrolló bajo sus sábanas negando aquellas respuestas que parecían gritarse en su propio silencio.

.

Las aproximaciones habían sido suprimidas casi por completo la semana siguiente a ese domingo.

Lloyd no fue capaz de entender el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero y aunque el hecho le inquietaba, no estaba muy seguro de querer presionar alguna respuesta. De tal modo había tomado distancia que ni siquiera había sido necesario intentar convencerlo de que saliera antes de la llegada de su frecuente visita. Zelos se había ido el viernes ataviado en llamativas ropas y no se había tomado la molestia en aparecer en toda la noche.

En otras circunstancias, lo que se suponía que para Lloyd debería ser una noche de sueño profundo y descansado terminó siendo todo lo contrario. Su sueño fue inquieto y cuando lograba calmarse lo suficiente como para sumirse a la inconsciencia del descanso, despertaba repentinamente con una abrupta agitación y de inmediato comenzaba a buscar el pálido cuerpo ebrio del pelirrojo, pero el lado adyacente sólo le devolvía la visión de una cama pulcramente hecha y desamparada.

Lloyd se encontró nuevamente con la conocida sensación de la preocupación; no obstante, se obligó a ignorarla recordando las ocasiones en las que su amigo no se presentaba a dormir y volvía el domingo desecho en malestar general, una cara enferma y quejas impregnadas de dramatismo.

“¿Para qué bebes si luego no aguantas la resaca?” preguntó en una oportunidad acercándole un té caliente junto a unos analgésicos.

Lloyd se retorció incómodo de nuevo en su cama al recordar la respuesta. Dio la espalda al lecho vacío y cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a dormir sin conseguirlo.

“Para creer en algo que no existe…” revivieron sus recuerdos.

La mañana tardó mucho en llegar y con todo el insomnio experimentado, Lloyd no pudo levantarse a una hora oportuna para recibir a Colette. La chica le había mirado con sorpresa, pero no mencionó nada y se introdujo a la habitación sin hacer mayor comentario a pesar de que la preocupación fue evidente en su primera impresión.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto —comentó sin poder contener más la preocupación que el aspecto de Lloyd generó en ella.

—No dormí bien —dijo él no del mejor talante.

Ella tomó una uva y comenzó a masticarla con mucha calma y ofreciéndole a él, quien negó suavemente para su mayor inquietud. No quiso insistir en hacerle comer.

—Tú siempre duermes como un tronco, Lloyd —recordó ella atrayendo su atención—. Si hay algo que te preocupa sabes que puedes decírmelo.

En ocasiones se sorprendía de lo perceptiva que podía llegar a ser Colette aunque su apariencia indicara completamente lo contrario.

—La verdad… —comenzó el castaño sin saber en primer lugar si su incomodidad estaba del todo justificada— la verdad creo que estoy exagerando…

Sus palabras sonaron tan extrañas, incluso para sí, que lo único que logró fue confirmar que en efecto algo ocurría. Tal vez su preocupación era infundada, pero era un hecho que estaba afectándole más de lo que le gustaría. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a rastrillar los vellos de su nuca con las uñas, la rubia advirtió esto.

—Es extraño. Yo creí que tú no eras de los que se preocupaban _por nada._

Lloyd no respondió sino hasta varios segundos después, en los que parecía sumido en una extraña reflexión. Colette no sabía cómo interpretar eso a sabiendas que su amigo de la infancia siempre había sido tan directo de una manera torpe y salvaje que verlo en ese estado de confusión incrementaba su inquietud al respecto. Aquello definitivamente era novedoso.

—Es Zelos —reconoció finalmente él.

Colette parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su despistada cabeza recordó cuando había escuchado ese nombre.

—¿Tu compañero? —el chico respondió con apenas un asentimiento— ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Pelearon?

—No. No es nada de eso… No volvió ayer. Aunque es ruidoso y bastante entrometido, me sabría muy mal si le pasara algo.

Oh, eso ahora tenía más sentido. Colette sonrió suavemente, sin embargo Lloyd no pudo ser testigo de esto porque se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hacia un grupo de chicos mientras éstos jugaban un partido de futbol en una de las canchas de la facultad.

—Podrías llamarlo —sugirió. Lloyd la miró extrañado algunos segundos, como si le hubiera salido algo en la cara—. Son compañeros de cuarto, sería normal que intercambiaran teléfonos ¿no es así?

Lloyd casi contestaba que de hecho no tenía su número, pero de pronto recordó que el chico lo grabó sin su consentimiento. Fue en una ocasión en la que Zelos colocó el mensaje «Que la suerte del Elegido te acompañe» junto a una foto de sí mismo con un coqueto guiño y la palma elevada a la altura de su frente mostrando una fresca sonrisa.

El recuerdo le sacó una sonrisa mientras pensaba con ironía en quién era el verdadero friki cuando que el pelirrojo hacía referencias con diálogos de las Guerras de las Galaxias.

—Sí, lo tengo —confesó finalmente—. Colette, nunca he llamado a Zelos, ni siquiera le he mandado un mensaje. ¿Qué le digo?

—Tú nunca has sido complicado, Lloyd. Sólo pregúntale si está bien —apremió ella.

Lloyd lo pensó unos instantes más, y dado un momento terminó convenciéndose con la idea de no tener nada de malo en hacer una llamada repentina a su compañero de habitación. Comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos –que no eran muchos- hasta llegar a la “Z” sin detenerse a pensar tan siquiera que pudo haberse deslizado por la interfaz al sentido contrario para ubicar el nombre de Zelos más rápido.

Apretó el botón de llamar antes de que se le ocurriera retractarse y esperó.

Un tono, dos y en medio del tercer tono fue contestado.

— _¿Diga?_

El cerebro de Lloyd se desconectó un momento. Lo primero que esperaba y _deseaba_ oír era una broma por parte del pelirrojo, no la dulce voz de una chica. Quizás no era el número de Zelos después de todo, sin embargo, nada perdía con confirmar. La voz femenina preguntó si había alguien, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—Ah, sí… —contestó con cierto atropello— Quería saber si de casualidad este es el número de Zelos Wilder.

— _Sí, sí lo es. ¿Qué necesitas de él? En este momento está durmiendo y la verdad no quiero molestarlo, pero si es algo importante…_

—No, no, no —negó de inmediato—. No lo moleste—La chica al parecer tenía intenciones de decir algo, pero Lloyd ya sabía lo que necesitaba y no encontró sentido en prolongar la conversación—. Muchas gracias.

Cortó la llamada de inmediato y Colette lo miró en búsqueda de respuestas. Lloyd sonrió, pero su ánimo era contrario a su expresión.

—Está bien. Se quedó con una chica de nuevo.

Despachó el incidente a un rincón apartado de sus pensamientos y se enfocó en atender a su visita, no obstante, una incomodidad le acompañó durante todo el día y el resto de los días siguientes.

.

Zelos no apareció sino hasta mitad de la siguiente semana.

El miércoles era un día particularmente pesado para el mecánico porque debían hacer unas prácticas a campo abierto que, aunque le gustaban mucho, le dejaban exhausto; lo cual era mucho decir para la inagotable energía por la que le reconocían. Adolorido, sudoroso y excesivamente grasiento, se abrió paso por el corredor del pasillo que conducía a su habitación y mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa cuando vio al otro chico durmiendo a pierna tendida sobre su propia cama.

Su primera reacción, por supuesto, hubiera sido preguntar: ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?, pero todo eso murió en su cabeza haciendo surgir otro tema.

¿Desde cuándo era tan complicado? Comenzaba a creer que Colette tenía razón y algo le estaba ocurriendo.

Y hasta él podía notar a simple vista que el motivo era Zelos.

Decidido a dejar las reflexiones para otro momento y enfocarse en el quid del asunto: Zelos estaba ocupando su cama y necesitaba recuperarla para abrazarse a ella tras el pesado día que había tenido. Dispuesto a recuperar su espacio, se acercó para sacar al invasor, pero al avistar una mancha alrededor de la comisura de los labios ajenos desvió cualquier intención de desalojo. Sin saber por qué, ya se había inclinado, sólo lo suficiente como para ver mejor aquella piel amoratada y la ligera línea que dividía el extremo izquierdo del labio inferior, a simple vista podía verse que había sido un golpe no sólo fuerte sino intencionado, pensamiento que le llevó a escenarios cada vez más lóbregos.

Paseó la vista una vez más por el resto del cuerpo de Zelos y lo único que resaltó en la piel lechosa de éste fueron unos raspones, contusiones oscuras y heridas que estaban cubiertas con costras en la mayoría de la piel a la vista. La pura idea de lo que podía encontrarse bajo la ropa del otro le alarmaba. Una pregunta tras otra comenzó a golpear su cabeza, pero las respuestas no vendrían en ese momento o por lo menos, no presionaría demasiado a Zelos por ellas dado a que no se veía a sí mismo en la posición de hacerlo por más que le gustaría. 

Tras ducharse y sacarse todos los residuos de las prácticas, resolvió meterse en la cama ajena y dejarlo descansar en la suya ya que no parecía tener intenciones de despertar pronto.

El aroma floral y dulce lo envolvía. Embriagaba, confundía.

Tenía la sensación de estar rodeado por un campo abierto de flores, de diversas clases. Desde rosas hasta jazmines y que a su vez estaba bordeado por la dulce fragancia de los árboles de azahar. Lloyd no era experto en plantas, pero recordaba que le gustaba variarlas cada vez que decidía hacer un ramo para llevárselas a Anna.

Colette le decía de qué clases eran y lo que representaba cada una. Las rosas, por supuesto, no eran sus preferidas para llevarle a su madre, pero había optado por de vez en cuando llevar rosas blancas, aunque las rojas siempre resaltaban mucho más y le parecían atrayentes en un sentido que a él le costaba interpretar.

El olor se hizo más intenso y poco a poco los sentidos comenzaron a despertarse. Primero su olfato inundado por aquella dulce esencia que le aturdía y entumecía sus procesos mentales, luego el tacto cuando sintió las suaves sábanas deslizándose por su piel. Lloyd frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido aún en sueños. No recordaba tener sábanas tan suaves y fue ahí cuando los recuerdos lo obligaron a despertar, pestañeando varias veces antes de reconocer en ese desenfocado punto rojo el rostro de Zelos viéndolo desde arriba.

—Hey —saludó—. Hace mucho que no te veía.

Zelos intentó sonreír como siempre, pero la herida le impidió expandir más su sonrisa.

—Fue menos de una semana, cariño mío. ¿No me digas que me extrañaste?

Lloyd se estiró cuán largo era hasta tocar el copete de la cama y enredar las manos en los tubos, dejándolas descansar un momento.

—No mucho. Sólo noté que no estabas porque no escuchaba tu voz desafinada en el baño.

—Plebeyo insolente, yo no desafino—se quejó ofendido dando un golpe suave con el puño cerrado en el hombro de Lloyd.

El castaño rio y se removió enfocando mejor a Zelos.

Las suaves ondas del pelirrojo caían sobre sus hombros y se esparcían algunos mechones gruesos a su alrededor, la forma de su barbilla delgada pero fuerte, la perfilada nariz y por último los ojos azules. Zelos tenía muchos detalles femeninos, sin embargo esa voz convencía siempre de lo contrario al igual que los destellos afilados de su mirada cerúlea cuando entrecerraba los ojos con seriedad.

Lloyd que recordara, sólo había visto un par de veces a Zelos mirarle así y ahí supo que aquel personaje de risotadas burlescas y semblante arrogante era mucho más de lo que su concepción inicial le había dicho. Él le confundía, le inquietaba, le preocupaba; y al ser consciente de esto quiso desentenderse de aquellos pensamientos confusos y sin forma que le habían estado provocando esa ansiedad.

Pero ahí estaba Zelos, recordándole con sólo su presencia que era un torrente de energía que no admitiría ser ignorado. Por su parte, Zelos al notar el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, experimentó una sensación de incomodidad como hacía mucho no sentía. Devolvió a Lloyd una mirada con gesto sonriente y algo torcido mientras balbuceaba un raro y tembloroso “¿Qué?”.

Lloyd alargó una mano al rostro de Zelos y paseó el pulgar alrededor de los labios, rodeando la mancha morada con sumo cuidado. El otro hizo una mueca, pero no se apartó de su cuidadoso toque.

—Ah, esto —dijo entendiendo ahora la observación de Lloyd—. Un idiota que no sabe tratar a una dama prefirió desquitarse conmigo. No es nada.

—¿“Que no sabe tratar a una dama”? —Repitió sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Sí, ya sabes —Zelos agitó el cabello sobre su hombro con aire majestuoso—. Las damas cuando están _ofendidas_ con sus galanes buscan al idiota que las trata bien.

Para ser sinceros, Lloyd no lo entendió del todo y se atrevió a preguntar lo que intuía.

—¿Estabas con la chica de alguien más?

— _Ummm._ No diría que estuve con ella porque no fue así —respondió al tiempo que arrastraba los dedos por su cabello con aire distraído—. Ella estaba en búsqueda de compañía, pero no tenía lo que yo quería ese día —Zelos rio suavemente y negó con expresión divertida—. El troglodita de su novio simplemente agitó su puño contra mi inmaculado rostro apenas me vio con ella. Es un bruto ¿sabes? Ni siquiera lo vi venir. Cuando me di cuenta de la situación, estaba sobre un montón de trastos en la entrada del bar que frecuento y mi chaleco de 50.000 Gald completamente arruinado.

Lloyd tragó saliva y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco disgustado consigo mismo por no atender a sus instintos. Zelos había estado en un problema y él no había podido hacer nada, no obstante, cuando pensó detenidamente en esto, encontró el asunto un poco extraño dada la familiaridad que el pelirrojo había despertado en él.

Se incorporó tranquilamente y Zelos se apartó para quedar sentado a su lado en silencio por unos momentos hasta que recordó algo.

—Me atendió una chica.

Zelos parpadeó en dirección a Lloyd sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo dices, cariño? ¿Necesitas consejos para cortejar a una dama?

Lloyd refunfuñó.

—Claro que no, idiota. Te digo que cuando te llamé contestó una chica.

—Ohhh, eso —dijo Zelos con una chispa de comprensión en sus ojos—. Sí, mi hermana me dijo que alguien llamó. No le diste oportunidad de explicar lo que había pasado y yo estaba hasta la cabeza de analgésicos así que no desperté hasta el día siguiente.

Era comprensible que Zelos no le hubiera regresado la llamada, pero algo dentro de él lo habría apreciado.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin que siquiera pudiera coincidir lo suficientemente con Zelos y, por si fuera poco, Colette le escribió notificando que no podría ir a visitarle debido a unas actividades que había estado postergando y de las que ya no tenía escapatoria. Lloyd aún estaba lejano a sus vacaciones para ir a Iselia a visitar a su padre y la tumba de su madre, así que su mejor plan era ahogarse entre las paredes de su dormitorio o salir y dar una vuelta para evitar asfixiarse en su propia incertidumbre.

Convencido de la necesidad de un cambio en su rutina, no podría decirle que el sol, el bullicio y la frescura del ambiente hubieran mejorado su humor. Había una monotonía en sus acciones que llevaba días incomodándole, específicamente desde el incidente con Zelos, y al parecer seguiría estorbándole un tiempo más. El otro parecía estar esquivándole o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía. Lloyd no fue consiente del hecho que propició que su compañero, de ser alguien que no desperdiciaba momentos para fastidiarle, pasó a ser alguien que apenas veía cuando entreabría los ojos durante la noche mientras dormía.

Lloyd retuvo su teléfono entre sus dedos y se ubicó en el nombre del contacto, casi dispuesto a encontrar una razón válida para confrontarle y comprender lo que sucedía. El primer repique iba a sonar y al pensar en ello con más detenimiento, colgó de inmediato. ¿Qué pensaba decirle a Zelos? ¿”Quédate a hablar conmigo en vez de ir a buscar chicas con novios”? La idea, además de ser rara, no culparía al otro si no la encontraba atractiva, pero lo cierto era que Lloyd se hallaba seriamente confundido y la ausencia de Zelos acrecentaba los niveles de ansiedad a un estado que no había experimentado antes de compartir habitación con él.

Ocupó algunas horas de su sábado en una caminata sin rumbo y cuando al ceñirse la tarde de tonos naranjas, divisó una cabellera roja y revuelta a la distancia entrar en lo que parecía ser un local de refrigerios. Lloyd quiso darle alcance, pero cuando lo vio interactuar con una chica pese a que no pudo divisarla bien porque el otro se atravesaba en su campo de visión, supo que no sería una acción oportuna y definitivamente perdió el ánimo de seguir vagando por las calles.

Ya podía verse a sí mismo en otro desvelo al sentirse ajeno a algo que sabía que le competía, aunque no entendía aún en qué aspecto. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Zelos no regresó muy tarde ese día, Lloyd que estaba sentado en la ventana mirando a la nada saltó en su piel ante la sorpresa de verle detenido en la puerta, con la luz del pasillo iluminando solo un extremo de su delgada figura.

—Hey —saludó Zelos.

En esta ocasión no mostraba esa actitud rebosante que a él le atraía, y esto lo inquietó ligeramente impulsándolo a acercarse y detallando sólo hasta ese momento que el recién llegado estaba algo bebido, pero aparentemente con algunos de sus sentidos en funcionamiento.

—¿No salieron las cosas bien con la cita de hoy?

—Era más entretenimiento vespertino que cita y no se me antojaba estar con cualquier persona.

Zelos sonrió tontamente y se tambaleó hasta su cama dejándose caer.

—¿No crees que deberías buscar otra rutina? —sugirió con expresión cansina.

—¿Por qué debería? Tú eres muy aburrido y no te gusta hacer nada conmigo.

Lloyd hizo un gesto de reproche, acercándose a la indignación.

—Tampoco es que me hayas pedido hacer algo contigo.

Zelos intentó incorporarse sobre sus codos varias veces, pero al final se rindió y quedó tendido haciendo ruiditos de inconformidad ante su inutilidad etílica.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó al aire— Pero no es porque no quiera.

Lloyd volvió a negar con el ademán de una sonrisa mientras se disponía a ayudar al borracho a quitarse los zapatos para acomodarlo mejor en la cama.

Zelos parpadeó hacia Lloyd con una expresión risueña y estirando el brazo, lo haló apenas tocó sus dedos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayera sobre él.

—Hay realmente muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo…

Lloyd, quien estaba frente a Zelos, sintió su sangre agolparse encendiendo su rostro. Por unos instantes fue incapaz de conectar palabras coherentes, así como invocar las fuerzas necesarias para deshacer el agarre al que Zelos lo sometía, impidiéndole alejarse.

—Zelos, estás ebrio…

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—N-no es eso…

—Lloyd… —llamó de nuevo Zelos con una voz diferente que Lloyd no identificó entre las distintas voces que había utilizado con él— ¿Te disgusta estar conmigo…?

Lloyd lo observó de nuevo y percibió su mirada intensa, casi anhelante. Su respiración tuvo un súbito corte y sus labios se entreabrieron siendo incapaces de emitir sonido alguno por unos instantes.

—Ya te dije que no es eso…

—Lo pondré de otra forma… ¿te gustaría hacer _algo_ conmigo?...

Y como el “algo” sonó en la voz de Zelos derritió todos sus procesos sinápticos. Lloyd no entendía cómo un Zelos ebrio podría ser tan sugerente con tan pocas palabras.

—Todo, Zelos…

Y sucumbió.

Zelos sonrió muy diferente a todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho y sus ojos reflejaban un destello casi felino. Lloyd le observó inclinar un poco la cabeza de manera insinuante al tiempo que sus delgados y suaves dedos dibujaron figuras en el cuello contrario, erizando su la piel de su espalda.

Sin poder resistirse al arte de la seducción a la que el pelirrojo lo sometía, sus labios, torpes, se enfrentaron a la suavidad de la textura de los otros labios, bebiendo del dulzor que emanaban. Arrastró los dientes, ansioso y brusco, pero Zelos al tanto de su hosquedad e inexperiencia, sostuvo suavemente el rostro y dirigió el ritmo de sus bocas en encuentro con un beso largo y tranquilo.

Lloyd inspiró a profundidad, Zelos se apretó contra él dejando en evidencia que su torpeza anterior había sido un engaño para hacerle entender que ese día no quería una cita circunstancial, y no pareció intimidado por ser descubierto. Dejó caer la cabeza esparciendo su cabello mientras su espalda formaba un arco pronunciado y un vaho de excitación salía de sus labios con un sonido complacido cuando Lloyd enterró el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello e inhaló en un recorrido desde el término de su hombro hasta la zona posterior de su oreja.

Zelos tembló a su tacto. Respiró de manera profunda por un lapso y luego entrecortadamente a medida que el otro exploraba la piel expuesta.

Lloyd era inexperto, pero sus instintos habían sido despertados y guiaban su expedición en el cuerpo contrario. Quiso indagar una vez más en el rostro de Zelos, a cada nuevo beso que depositaba durante el trayecto en un pecho que iba descubriendo al soltar cada botón de la prenda aún vestida, dirigía la vista hacia arriba como si buscara la aprobación de éste, mas el otro sólo se dedicaba a emitir más satisfacciones con palabras mudas.

—Quítalo, pronto… —pidió Zelos.

En ese instante, en el que se encontraba con los brazos de Zelos rodeando su cuerpo y la pierna de éste presionando su sexo y estimulándolo maliciosamente, fue víctima de la epifanía, comprendiendo finalmente las seducciones que Zelos le había dirigido todo ese tiempo y que él había ignorado sin querer hacerlo.

Ahogó más besos en la piel contraria al despojarla de la prenda finalmente, la piel blanca se exhibió y la figura bien formada y masculina de Zelos atrajo sus labios hasta su pecho en un recorrido que descendió hasta el nivel del nacimiento de sus vellos inferiores, bordeando hasta atrapar con mordidas los huesos de las caderas.

Zelos enterró los dedos en su cabellera castaña, conteniendo estremecimientos. Y para el momento, Lloyd ya no era capaz de hilar un pensamiento más. Se amoldó a la figura del otro cuando sus cuerpos fueron liberados de toda vestimenta y entre besos y caricias que de sublimes se deformaron en obscenas, respiraba entrecortadamente aferrado a él con el miembro hinchado y adolorido presionado entre sus muslos.

Había sido sincero con Zelos, quería poseerlo entero hasta que no quedara nada de sí que pudiera entregarle, y en un rastro de lucidez al que se aferró con supremo esfuerzo, balbuceó.

Zelos sonrió en medio de su excitación mostrando una mirada lobuna.

—Oh, Lloyd, qué lento eres para comprender algunas cosas… —jadeó con voz lenta, casi exprimida— Déjame demostrarte lo que significa “todo”.

Con un movimiento desprovisto de sutilezas, Zelos ocupó la parte superior y se apoyó en su pecho con una inclinación zigzagueante en una postura desde la que Lloyd podía ver las curvas de su trasero, viéndole descender pausadamente percibió el momento en el que se hundió en él. Su miembro dolió ante la invasión, sintió su prepucio deslizarse revelando la sensibilidad de su miembro apretado por las paredes de Zelos, enloqueciéndolo en el proceso.

Lloyd jadeó sintiendo su garganta secarse y buscó acompasar su respiración, advirtiendo como la temperatura casi hace que su cordura estalle. El resto de sus extremidades se tensaron como cuerda de instrumento, y como única respuesta sólo pudo sujetar la cintura de Zelos hacia él con el único propósito de prolongar tanto como le fuese posible la sensación de expansión de la carne al grosor de su pene erecto.

Abrió la boca, pero no hubo palabras entendibles que pudieran emitir además de invocar una y otra vez el nombre de la diosa y el de Zelos, quien comprendió la saturación que experimentaba y ya más recuperado, se inclinó hacia él, besándole de nuevo, disminuyendo el ritmo a un estado de relajación suficiente que le permitiera continuar con la siguiente etapa.

—Sopórtalo un poco más…

Lloyd no tuvo la oportunidad de descifrar las palabras cuando Zelos había empezado a moverse deslizando su miembro dentro y fuera de él en un agonizante éxtasis. Retorció los dedos de los pies, sintió lo músculos de sus piernas templarse de manera casi dolorosa, las venas de sus brazos marcarse y sólo fue consciente de sus acciones cuando su pelvis se elevó, buscando más del contacto, más de la embriaguez que la unión le proporcionaba.

Ajustó su ritmo y ya pronto era quien dirigía los movimientos con fuertes impulsos. Zelos se dejó llevar y Lloyd podía ver su cabello agitarse con cada golpe al tiempo que exhalaba sonidos satisfechos que iban en _crescendo_.

—Vamos, continúa… —jadeó Zelos.

Su tono era urgente y Lloyd no necesitó una segunda solicitud para llevar el ritmo a niveles desquiciantes. Zelos entregó la visión de su espalda con un movimiento ágil, Lloyd se incorporó y se abrazó a ella enterrando el rostro en su cabello revuelto y moteado de sudor con un agarre desesperado y sedicioso, entregado a la revolución de sus instintos contra las barreras que protegían los enigmas de Zelos, doblegándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Sus gemidos en forma de gruñidos lastimaron su garganta. Zelos acompañó su coro con gemidos que cobraban volúmenes que no llegaron a ser audibles fuera de las paredes, pero sí lo suficientes para acabar con el poco raciocinio que hacía mucho que pendía de un hilo. Aspiró nuevamente su fragancia con necesidad viciosa mientras su cadera se impulsaba aún más profundamente, presionando sus testículos contra las redondeces de Zelos y llevando su glande hasta el interior, en una postura en la que pudo descubrir el punto sensible haciéndole retorcerse con arrebato bajo él, pidiendo más.

Lloyd olvidó cualquier recato y no tuvo reparo en golpear frenéticamente, abrumado por la locura a la que lo sometían las súplicas de Zelos, y apenas percibió los espasmos y las contracciones que envolvieron su virilidad, no pudo contener más la descarga de su propio clímax.

Ambos tardaron mucho tiempo en recuperarse y justo cuando pensamientos complicados amenazaban con bombardearle como si fuesen kamikazes, Zelos se apegó a él repartiendo besos suaves. No hubo palabras, sólo largas contemplaciones, caricias fugaces, abrazos anhelantes y, finalmente, un sueño muy reposado.

La mañana no había sido muy diferente a los amaneceres anteriores salvo la pequeña diferencia de amanecer ambos en una sola cama.

Lloyd, cuya naturaleza madrugadora le había obligado a despertar antes del amanecer pese a estar exhausto, no podía evitar sentirse rígido y un poco ansioso, observando la durmiente y agotada figura de Zelos. Su primera intención había sido levantarse antes y ducharse, pero el insistente abrazo de su compañero había echado por tierra cualquier plan de fuga.

En numerosas reflexiones estuvo un tiempo hasta que vio a Zelos entreabrir los ojos, observándole con somnolencia antes de que en ellos apareciera una chispa de lucidez, arrojando al otro a un estado de alarma al no saber cómo reaccionar con alguien con quien amanecía.

La suave voz de Zelos acarició sus mejillas.

—Oh, ¿acaso no es Lloyd?

La preocupación fue reemplazada por una expresión ceñuda.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—Por el contrario, cariño —sonrió Zelos apegándose cómodamente—. Esperaba no haber soñado.

.

Las vacaciones se acercaban y con ellas, la visita de Colette y él a Iselia.

Lloyd había estado algo intranquilo con respecto a mencionarle a Zelos sobre sus planes, pero para su sorpresa lo había tomado bastante bien.

—Oh, ¿eso te preocupaba?

Lloyd no podía decir que no estuviera impresionado por la tranquilidad que mostró Zelos. Desde que estaba juntos sería la primera vez que separarían tantos días y, a decir verdad, le gustaba como llevaban su relación. Había notado ciertos avances en las conductas libertinas del otro y no podía evitar estar temeroso de una recaída en sus costumbres.

—También podrías acompañarme —sugirió.

Zelos lo observó con diversión y negó suavemente.

—Ni hablar. Hace mucho que no ves a tu papá y no quiero acaparar su tiempo en familia. Además, la vida de campo no es para mí.

Lloyd hizo una expresión irónica.

—Tampoco es que lo hayas intentado antes.

—Bah, no necesito conocer un pueblo para saber que me aburriré terriblemente —dijo Zelos moviéndose por la habitación para reunir algunos artículos de baño sin prestar demasiada atención a la expresión inquieta de Lloyd—. Te preocupas demasiado, honey —cerró Zelos metiéndose al baño no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lloyd, sin tener argumentos para insistir, se dedicó nuevamente a la tarea de organizar su maleta, esperando no olvidar nada.

Zelos no tomó demasiado tiempo en el baño y se preparó rápidamente para interés de Lloyd, quien no reprimió el preguntar por su prisa.

—Tu amiga debe estar por llegar. ¿No?

Pese a haber iniciado una relación hacía un tiempo, algunos hábitos se habían conservado. Colette seguía visitándole cada sábado mientras Zelos iba a pasar el día con su hermana en Meltokio. En esta ocasión, el pelirrojo también había planeado pasar las vacaciones con Seles para tranquilidad de Lloyd, quien sabía que la convivencia familiar no era un plan por el que se hubiera inclinado en primera instancia, lo que hacía más evidente el esfuerzo de Zelos en convivir con personas que realmente se preocupaban por él.

Antes de que Lloyd pudiera emitir alguna respuesta, llamaron a la puerta. Lloyd se aproximó a abrirla mientras decía:

—Con respecto a eso, me gustaría presentártela.

Zelos y Colette habían congeniado mucho mejor de lo que Lloyd había esperado y no se podía sentir más satisfecho. Su sonrisa al verles hablar tan amenamente amenazaba con dejarle la cara adolorida, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

En ese momento, se dirigían hacia Meltokio, Zelos en compensación, no tuvo reparo en mostrarle su vivienda y presentarles a su hermana. El plan era pasar el día con los Wilder y desde allí tomarían el transporte hasta Iselia en horario nocturno.

—Cuando lleguemos a la casa le pediré a Sebastián que te prepare una de sus especialidades de frutas. Te va a encantar —aseguró.

Colette se mostró entusiasmada con el ofrecimiento de Zelos y aplaudió alegre dirigiéndose hacia Lloyd.

—¿Oíste, Lloyd? —preguntó ella pese a que él iba caminando a su lado y escuchaba con claridad su plática.

Aun así, sonrió alegre por ella.

—Es genial. ¿Verdad?

—¡No puedo esperar! —exclamó emocionada.

Ellos siguieron conversando de diversos temas. Zelos no había dejado su actitud galante y no paraba de hacer cumplidos a la ternura de Colette, algo tan típico de él que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Es un ángel —dijo en un momento mientras se dirigía Lloyd cuando ella los dejó un momento a solas—. Debiste presentármela antes para confesar mis pecados.

Lloyd sonrió haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Y dejar que la corrompieras? ¡Ni hablar! —Zelos hizo un gesto ofendido mientras torturaba sus mejillas— ¡Basta, Zelos, eso duele!

—¿Y acaso esa no es la idea? —musitó grave—. Además, quien me interesaba no era precisamente ella, ¡muchacho tonto!

—Igual me corrompiste a mí.

—Si no te hubiera metido en mi cama no habrías entendido —se defendió.

Lloyd, aún adolorido por el maltrato, tomó la mano de Zelos cuando éste intentó alejarla y besó sus nudillos suavemente.

—Ahora lo sé.

Zelos acunó su mejilla con la otra mano y depositó un beso suave con expresión sonriente.

—Ah, cierto —interrumpió Zelos como si hubiera recordado algo repentinamente mientras buscaba entre unas bolsas que llevaba consigo—. Ten.

—No sabía que podías ser tan romántico —dijo Lloyd con aire divertido mientras observaba lo que el otro le había dado.

Zelos hizo una expresión irónica girando los ojos.

—No es para ti. Es para Anna.

Lloyd quedó sin habla observando alternativamente entre la rosa y el rostro de Zelos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya éste se había girado corriendo hacia Colette a auxiliarla con unas compras que traía para pasar el día con Seles.

Se quedó un instante más en el sitio e inhaló la flor reconociendo en ella la fragancia característica de Zelos antes de reanudar su caminata y reunirse con ellos.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Para los conocedores, habrán notado que utilicé muchos elementos del juego para darle forma a esta historia, pero como sólo fue una excusa para poner a mis bebés a hacer gaydades, no me detendré a detallar cuáles fueron.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
